Vredesgazet
Onze kijk op het nieuws, is jouw kijk op het leven. center|650px De Vredesgazet is een krant die in verschijnt. De redactie heeft zijn vaste stek in de Vredeswijk van Wikistad. De Vredesgazet legt de nadruk op algemeen binnenlands nieuws en onderwerpen met betrekking op vrede en verdraagzaamheid. Ook cultuur en zelfs humor kan hier verschijnen. Abonnement Wil je een abonnement op De Vredesgazet? Schrijf je dan hier gratis in! Binnenland * 4 mei 2007 - Villawijk barst uit zijn voegen! :De brand new Villawijk van Wikistad is zojuist volledig uitgebreid. De eerste basis door Martijn aangelegd is uitgebreid en zo vier keer groter. De villawijk is trouwens van vorm veranderd. Twee van de meest zuidelijke delen zijn afgesplitst en zullen een Industrieterrein en een Sportwijk worden. Dit was een voorstel van vicepresident Dimitri Hr. Neyt. De maker van de Villawijk, Martijn, is dan ook door hem voorgedragen om toe te treden tot de Libertaanse Adel. * 4 mei 2007 - Forum:De Tempel gesticht :Het godsdienstig forum:De Tempel is zojuist opgericht. Het is gehuisvest in het Centrum van Wikistad. Er zijn trouwens al vertegenwoordigers van meerdere godsdiensten aanwezig. * 3 mei 2007 - Wikistad op stelten/in de stellingen :De bouwwoede van de Libertanen gaat door. Na de vervoerswijk begint men ook aan de villawijk, waar grootse plannen voor zijn. Ondertussen zijn er ook al enkele winkels en berdijven bijgekomen: Apotheek Zonnepit, Travel Center... * 2 mei 2007 - De Raad van Libertaanse Adel :Gisterenavond, op 1 mei 2007, werd na een kleine discussie over adel de Raad van Libertaanse Adel tot stand gebracht. Nu kunnen sommige inwoners, wegens uitzonderlijke verdienste voor het land, opgenomen worden in de adel. De huidige titels zijn: Eques (ridder, ook wel dame) en Honestior/Honestirix (baron(es)). De Raad van Libertaanse Adel staat onder leiding van Ruben Geleyns. Stemmen en personen voordragen kan altijd en door iedereen. Momenteel zijn Robin en Dimitri al Honestior en is Geleyns eques. RG * 1 mei 2007 - Exclusief nieuws over verkiezingen! :We zijn uit goede bron te weten gekomen dat Dimitri Neyt en Ruben Geleyns hun campagnes gaan beginnen. Beiden pakken ze al uit met propaganda en een heel verkiezingsprogramma. Presidentskandidaat Robin blijkt het veel kalmer aan te doen. Meer nieuws zal zeker volgen (kijk trouwens ook eens hier. DN * 1 mei 2007 - Eindelijk bos door de bomen te zien in bestuur :Eindelijk komt er duidelijkheid in de bestuursvorm van . Zo is er waarschijnlijk een landsnaam (Libertas). De staatsvorm wordt republiek en de periode van regeren zal 1 jaar zijn. Momenteel zwaaien Robin en Dimitri nog de plak, tot de verkiezingen van 1 juni 2007. DN * 1 mei 2007 - Officiële opening SAMW :Het Stedelijk Archeologisch Museum van Wikistad (SAMW) is vandaag officieel geopend. Er zijn nu al vier zalen aanwezig. Jobs als conservator zijn nog vrij en op de pagina van het SAMW verkrijgbaar. DN * 1 mei 2007 - Engelstaligen eindelijk vertegenwoordigd in fora :Het eerste Engelstalige forum is heden vandaag geopend. De Shamrock's Pub is een Ierse pub waar vooral gesprekken over de geschiedenis van Ierland, Groot-Brittanië en de VS plaatsvinden. Momenteel is de eigenaar nog op zoek naar een barman voor de pub. DN * 30 april 2007 - 29 april was succesdag :Na een onafhankelijks studie is gebleken dat gisteren, 29 april, een van de belangrijkste dagen was in de opbouw van Wikistad. Het land is sterk gegroeid en vooral de economie is verbeterd. Zo zijn er nu bv. al 6 kranten, 2 luchtvaartmaatschappijen en allerlei andere instanties en bedrijven. Presidentskandidaat Robin concludeerde samen met Dimitri N. en Ruben G. dat deze dag uiterst geslaagd was. DN * 30 april 2007 - Archeologische Museum opent :Op 1 mei 2007 zal het Stedelijk Archeologisch Museum van Wikistad in de Oude Wijk openen. Een vraagje van onze sterreporter (R.) aan de directeur Dhr. R. Geleyns: "Wikistad heeft zo'n rijke geschiedenis tijdens de Romeinse beschaving. Waarom heeft het museum dan niets over die tijd?" Geleyns: "Momenteel zijn we nog in opbouw, we openen pas tegen 1 mei. Onze archeologen werken al weken 24 op 24, dus het museum... (mobiele telefoon rinkelt, dhr. Geleyns neemt op en converseert even). (Ik heb goed nieuws! Er is net een volledig intacte Romeinse muurschildering gevonden, de archeoloog die de leiding had over de opgravingen meldde dat het nog voor de opening in het museum zal pronken." * 29 april 2007 - Nieuwe relevantie-wet :Op 29 april 2007 ging, na een kleine discussie, een nieuw wetsvoorstel van kracht. Het betreft de regelingen over het al dan wel of niet plaatsen van een artikel over personen. De nieuwe wet is op deze pagina te vinden. RG * 29 april 2007 - Welke staatsvorm? :De peilingen in verband met de bestuursvorm van zijn deze avond van start gegaan. De hoofdrolspelers in deze discussie blijken de heren Robin, Geleyns en Dimitri te zijn, alhoewel natuurlijk iedereen uitgenodigd is mee te praten. DN * 29 april 2007 - Nieuwe Wikistad? :Inwoner Ruben Geleyns heeft gepoogd een nieuwe stad te stichten, Civitas Libertas, niet wetende dat dit bij wet verboden was. Deze poging werd door de stichters van onderschept en afgewezen. Geleyns zal nu proberen zijn stad (het zal een gemeente worden) bij te schaven en daarna officieel voor te dragen. DN * 29 april 2007 - Eerste buurtcomité's op komst :Zojuist heeft men in de Oude Wijk van Wikistad een poging ondernomen een buurtcomité op te richten. Meer nieuws hierover volgt. DN * 29 april 2007 - Libris :Libris, een boekenwinkeltje in de Winkelwijk wordt geopend. DN * 29 april 2007 - Wij zijn geboren :De Vredesgazet wordt in de Vredeswijk opgericht. De huidige eindredacteur Dhr. Neyt zei op deze bijzondere gebeurtenis: "Onze Vredesgazet is nu begonnen. Klein weliswaar, maar daar kan en zal verandering in komen. Wij hopen u het nieuws te brengen in veel kleur, en toch met de grootste precisie en objectiviteit." DN Buitenland * 30 apr 2007 07:54 (UTC) - Vrede met Groot Britannica een feit. De president van Groot Britannica heeft een vredesverdrag ondertekend met Wikistad. Bron: [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wiki_Chronicle The Wiki Chronicle] * 27 april 2007 - In de Somalische hoofdstad Mogadishu wordt er vrijdag niet meer gevochten. Donderdagavond nam het leger enkele strategische stellingen van de rebellen in. Bron: www.Knack.be * 27 april 2007 - Het aantal executies is wereldwijd afgenomen. Het afgelopen jaar werden 1591 mensen geëxecuteerd, terwijl het er een jaar eerder nog 2148 waren. China, Iran, Pakistan, Irak, Soedan en de VS zijn verantwoordelijk voor 91 procent van de executies in de wereld. Dat meldt Amnesty International (AI) in een rapport over de doodstraf. Bron: De Stentor * 26 april 2007 - Na een onderbreking van drie maanden is in het Zuid-Soedanese Juba het vredesoverleg hervat. Donderdag gingen de Oegandese regering en de rebellen van het Verzetsleger van de Heer (LRA) weer in gesprek. Oud-president Joaquim Chissano van Mozambique, die namens de VN bemiddelt, riep de onderhandelaars op zich de laatste kans op vrede niet te laten ontglippen. Ook Westerse diplomaten bemiddelen mee in Juba, evenals vertegenwoordigers van Zuid-Afrika, Kenia, Tanzania en de Democratische Republiek Congo. De strijd in Noord-Oeganda heeft de afgelopen twintig jaar aan tienduizenden mensen het leven gekost. Het LRA zegt een samenleving gebaseerd op de Tien Geboden na te streven, maar lapt veel van die geboden aan zijn laars: burgers zijn op grote schaal vermoord, verkracht en verminkt, kinderen zijn ontvoerd om er kindsoldaten van te maken. Bron: www.AD.nl Colofon Onze subpagina's * De Vredesgazet/Abonnement * De Vredesgazet/Redactie * De Vredesgazet/Enquête * Overleg:De Vredesgazet Categorie:De Vredesgazet Categorie:Vredeswijk